Doji Ameiko
Ameiko was born to peasants who left her on the steps of a temple within the lands of the Fox Clan. She was raised by the nobility of the Fox Clan until she was ten years old at the order of the Fox Clan Champion. She would later go on to become the wife of Crane Clan Champion Doji Hoturi. Way of the Crane, p. 82 Artisan Ameiko was sent to the Kakita Academy to learn the fine arts, and her beauty, grace and poise were so remarkable that she became the sole apprentice of the famous playwright Kakita Shoju. She learned the arts of Noh drama, dance and poetry, and soon became a fine Crane actress, playing roles such as Lady Matsu, Yuki no Onna and even Lady Doji herself. Compared to even Bayushi Kachiko Ameiko was arguably one of the most beautiful women of her generation. Love of the Forest Since she was a child Ameiko always felt at home in the forest near Kyuden Kitsune. She would spend more and more time in the forest as she grew older, and would never listen to those who claimed it was not ladylike, and could be dangerous. She would always reply that she had friends there and was never alone. Ameiko was infact a Kitsune fox spirit, and would be surrounded by forest creatures whenever she was traveling through the forest. Way of the Crane, pp. 82, 84 Marriage Many young men from all the clans of Rokugan came to seek her hand in marriage, and the Fox Clan never pressured her into accepting any of the proposals, wishing only for her happiness. The one man she showed any interest in was Doji Hoturi, the son of the Crane Clan Champion Doji Satsume. Hoturi however spent all his time traveling from court to court, and never noticed the young Ameiko in the halls of Kakita Palace. Under pressure from the well meaning Kakita family, Ameiko one day traveled to Kyuden Isawa to perform for the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Ujimitsu. The Crane hoped Ujimitsu would take her as his wife, but two months passed and she returned with much honor and favors for the Crane, though no husband. It was therefore a surprise when her marriage to Hoturi was announced, due to her unknown origin and birth. When the wedding was held the Scorpion ambassadors even refused to attend, and the Scorpion Clan Champion was forced to remain in his home to tend to his wife's illness. All the other Daimyo of the land were there, and even the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII was there. The couple's go-between, Kakita Shijin passed out the hikidemono and even grim Doji Satsume seemed less sour than usual. Ameiko became Doji Ameiko, and begun her training as the wife of the Doji Daimyo. She loved Hoturi deeply, and Hoturi grew to love her also over their time together. He would teasingly call her his "pet fox". Way of the Crane, pp. 83-84 Hoturi's Behaviour Hoturi had matured into an elegant, witty, and courteous man, and he enjoyed the company of beautiful women and fine sake. He acquired considerable repute as a womanizer, but maintained a strict and proper public reputation; Ameiko was willing to forgive his transgressions as long as he did not fall in love with any of his conquests. Great Clans, p. 59 Winter Court - 1125 In 1125 Ameiko was the Hantei XXXIX's Official Court Advisor and Mistress of Ceremonies in the Winter Court at Kyuden Kakita. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 6 Death During the Clan War the Egg of P'an Ku was used to create a double of a captured Hoturi. This and the attack on Kyuden Kakita in 1127 by the Crab Clan made Ameiko flee and disappear into the forest with the other foxes, and never to return. She committed jigai in the wilderness. Time of the Void, p. 143 See Also * Doji Ameiko/Meta Actor Doji Ameiko Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Fox Clan Members